


Sansa I - season 8 episode 1

by grey_cat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_cat/pseuds/grey_cat
Summary: Sansa I - WinterfellJon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen arrive in Winterfell, Sansa has been taking care of Winterfell for the past few weeks trying to convince the lords her brother (or cousin) made the right choice even if she's not fully convinced herself.





	Sansa I - season 8 episode 1

Sansa I

Winter was here. I had been woken up this morning by a maid knocking on the door telling me it was stuck and she couldn’t open it. Then, Maester Wulkin came rushing at the doors as I was dressing telling me a raven had come, announcing Jon and his party would be here by midday. ‘’Did he say how many people we shall expect?’’ I asked ‘’No. but Daenerys Targaryen is coming with her entire army so we should expect a lot’’ he answered then went away.  
Littlefinger wasn’t dead a day when the Karstarks arrived at the gates, then the Umbers and the Mormonts. I had to deal with them, reassuring them about Jon bending the knee to the dragon queen, repeating the same things every day. To be honest, I wasn’t entirely convinced myself either. She’s the mad king’s daughter and from what I heard about her, she does things *her way*. Do I need to deal with every deranged person in this country? ‘’Courtesy is a lady’s armor’’ I said out loud. ‘’M’lady?’’ ‘’Go to the kitchens and tell them their king is coming back today with his party. We discussed it before, they will know what to do’ I said.  
As I was strolling the halls to Arya’s chambers, I stopped for a second to listen to enjoy the silence that we probably won’t get a lot from now on. Despite the cold outside, Winterfell was warm, it was home.  
I knocked and was told to enter. ‘’Have you heard?’’ I asked, ‘’I heard the maids discuss it. Apparently everyone is more interested about the dragons than their king coming back’’ she answered. ‘’Warden. He’s not a king anymore, remember’’, we looked at each other for a moment. ‘’Let’s go downstairs’’ I said.  
Arya wasn’t wrong, as we were walking to the great hall, we saw everyone was pointing at the sky and discussing everything from how tall, long or scary the dragon would be. The butcher’s boy said he saw the dragon outside wintertown and that it was so big that he couldn’t see the sun. Not that we see it much these days anyway. For the second time today, Arya and I looked at each other in silence. Then, we reached the great hall and found Bran and Samwell Tarly talking. The great hall was already pretty crowded and it would just get worse by the end of the day. I ate some honey cakes without much enthusiasm because I kept thinking about the logistics. The Mormonts and Karstarks were not large houses so they had taken the east tower and shared it. The Umbers were sharing the west part of Winterfell with the knights of The Vale. Not knowing how intimate their relationship was, I had kept some rooms ready for Jon and his new friends and set up tents outside the walls for the army.  
I was back in my study now, reviewing everything. I was sure everything was ready now. Maester Wulkin came knocking at the door telling me the everyone was already in the court and that they would be arriving shortly. ‘’Where are Arya and Bran?’’ I asked, ‘’are there downstairs already?’’ ‘’Lord Stark is but Lady Arya hasn’t been seen since she left the great halls this morning’’ he answered. Where was she? I hoped we would be all waiting for them together, an united front. I arrived in the court and found everyone looking at gates. I told them to open it. A few minutes later, two horses entered the castle followed by a big party. Jon looked the same but he seemed tired. ‘’Hello Jon’’ I said ‘’Hello Sansa’’ he said as he came rushing in my open arms. I had missed him, it’s been months since the last time I saw him and I was really happy to have him here again. ‘’I see you took care of Winterfell in my absence. ‘’I did my best. You didn’t make the task easy if I may say’’, we looked at each other, ‘’I’m happy to see you’’. He smiled and took me in his arms again. Next, Jon was rushing in Bran’s reaction and took him in his arm. I think they deserve some time alone so I turned around and then, I noticed.. Her. She had long silver hair and a pale skin. I expected her to look older but it seems as if she went through a great deal of things and not the most pleasant. As I did. ‘’You must be lady Targaryen, pleasure to meet you, i’m lady Stark of Winterfell.’’ I said, courteously. ‘’The pleasure is all mine’’ she answered, smiling ‘’your brother has told me a great deal about you. I see he forgot to mention your beauty’’ she added. I blushed, I see Littlefinger was right. ‘’You’re too king my lady’’ I said. ‘’Call me Daenerys’’ she answered and took my hands. I was taken aback for a second, her hands were warm. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t what to think of her just yet. She seemed too kind for it to be true, she could be playing a game or she could be trying to gain my confidence. Either way, I don’t think I was ready for this right now. Let’s see her reaction to the big news first. ‘’Where is the rest of your party?’’ I asked. ‘’My hand is staying behind with the army and the dragons, we thought it would be wise to keep them away.. For now’’ she said, looking at the towers. A part of me wanted to see the dragons and I almost asked her if we could ride to them right now but then remembered I had responsibilities as lady of Winterfell. ‘’I had room prepared for your arrival.’’ I said, ‘’You must be tired after such a long journey on winter roads’’ I said. she smiled. She walked to Jon and he introduced her to Bran, ‘’Bran, Sansa, may I present Dae.. our Queen Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, queen of the Andals and the first men’’ he said. I looked at him and said nothing. I looked at her and smiled ‘’let’s go inside’’.  
I was wondering where Arya was. Then I remembered ‘’Jon, may I speak to your for a second’’ I said. He nodded, smiled and waited for the dragon queen and her servants to leave.  
At least, the introduction was over and I didn’t have to worry about this anymore. I went back in the court to get some air, Jon followed.  
‘’Did you bend the knee?’’ I asked  
‘’Well.. yes, I did’’ he said ‘’she’s our best hope against the night king and his army, Sansa. She has dragons and an army’’ he added.  
I had a lot to say but it wasn’t the time nor the place.  
‘’Arya is waiting for you in the crypts, we thought you should had a moment alone so you can catch up.’’  
I didn’t let him answer and started walking towards my study.


End file.
